Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae Epilogue
by lovecartoonsandanime
Summary: This is what I think happened after Azusa Mayama killed Takumi Tsujinobashi.


Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae Epilogue

This is what I think happens after Azusa Mayama killed Takumi Tsujinobashi.

Police were at the airport. The only son of the Tsujinobashi family, Takumi, had been murdered. He was stabbed in the stomach with a knife and died at once. The one who murdered him was a woman named Azusa Mayama. Months ago her father, a taxi driver, was involved in an accident with Takumi Tsujinobashi. Takumi was very drunk at that time and got into a fight with him. Azusa's father suffered a serious blow from Takumi and became bedridden and paralyzed. Takumi's father was the president of the city and no one, not even the police, could go against the Tsujinobashi family. So what had happened was that the police concealed that Azusa's father caused the accident to himself and Takumi, with the help of his father, was let off free and escaped to America. The real truth was prevented by police and the president to be revealed to the public. The one in charge of the investigation was a man named Norihisa Takasugi, who was also the police chief, and he was the one who concealed the investigation.

Azusa had been very angry because of that, and hated both Takumi and Norihisa for what they did. She couldn't do anything to Takumi yet, because he was in America, so she first got her revenge on Norihisa. To make Norihisa suffer she sent his daughter Akie to hell using the hell website. Then at the beginning of spring, Takumi had returned from America and Azusa finally got her revenge on him by stabbing him to death. After she did that though she suddenly disappeared; a woman named Haruko, who was Akie's nanny, sent her to hell to avenge Akie.

Right now, as the police were investigating Takumi's murder, Takumi's father rushed to the scene too. "Who did this?!" he demanded. He was not happy with what had happened to his son. "It was Azusa Mayama Mr President" said Haruko. The President remembered the surname Mayama from the incident his son caused months ago. "Find her at once!" he demanded and the police went to look for her at once.

Meanwhile Norihisa Takasugi had heard what had happened at the airport and knew at once it was Azusa who did it, and he even knew why she did it. In the middle of winter he found out about the hell correspondence website and about Azusa who sent his daughter to hell. He wanted to send her to hell to avenge Akie, but he refused to do it. He visited her house and spied on her through the window, but what he also saw was Azusa's bedridden father. Norihisa understood at once why Azusa sent Akie to hell. It was all because he made Azusa's father suffer because he put all the blame on him after what Takumi did. Since he had seen Azusa taking care of her father, he refused to pull the string on the doll and he started to feel ashamed for letting the man suffer.

Sometime after he refused of sending Azusa to hell, he did some investigating of his own. He had been investigating a family called the Mikage family. Six years ago a man named Kazuhiko Mikage, who was a bus driver, was involved in a bus accident. What had happened was that the brakes didn't work, when he was trying to stop the bus he was driving and it crashed into some cars. Not only did Kazuhiko die from that accident, but so did his passengers and some of the drivers of the cars he crashed into. The bad news was that, under Mr Tsujinobashi's orders, the blame was all put on Kazuhiko Mikage. The bus company didn't want to admit that it was the malfunction of the bus that caused it. So the family of Kazuhiko Mikage was shunned by everybody in the city. And of course Norihisa had been in charge of the incident. Norihisa had always known that Kazuhiko had been innocent, but even he couldn't go against the Tsujinobashi family. He visited the old apartment where the Mikage family used to live and discovered the skeleton of Mr Mikage's daughter, Yuzuki Mikage. Mr Takasugi was alarmed when he saw her dead body, and saw the photos of her and her family beside her. "I'm sorry" he said, tearfully, to the skeleton and felt very ashamed of himself.

The next day Norihisa went to visit Mr Tsujinobashi. Azusa had not been found yet, and Norihisa wanted to tell the president what he knew. "Sir the reason why Azusa Mayama killed your son was because of what your son did" he said. He showed the president some photos of Azusa's bedridden father. He secretly took some photos of him some time ago. And then he showed the president of Azusa's father's remains. He had heard that Mr Mayama had died and took a photo of the remains. Mr Tsujinobashi took a good look at the photos then just chucked them back onto the desk. "Well his death was bound to happen" he said. Mr Takasugi didn't like the president's attitude. "Sir, do you not understand what has happened?" he asked "Do you not care that Mr Mayama suffered because of us? And do you not care about the Mikage family?" Mr Tsujinobashi stared at Norihisa; he remembered the Mikage family and the bus accident. Norihisa showed the president a photo of the dead body of Yuzuki Mikage he took yesterday. "I am only in charge of the city," he replied "I am not in charge of the people. And may I remind you that I have the power to ruin your life, if you speak out the real truth of that day". Mr Takasugi was cross with what the president said. "Hell will welcome you" he said, and left the president's office.

At midnight that night, Mr Takasugi was on his computer trying to access the Hell correspondence website. "I should have done this a long time ago" he said to himself. On his desk he had the photos of Mr Mayama and Yuzuki Mikage. "You have suffered because of Mr Tsujinobashi and me," he said to the photos "but I am going to make things right now". When the website appeared on the screen, Norihisa typed in Mr Tsujinobashi's name and pressed enter. In a matter of seconds Ai turned up and gave him a yellow straw doll. "I am willing to go through his," Norihisa said "and I have caused many people to suffer so I deserve to go to hell". "So you actually admit of what you did?" asked Ren. "We have heard that you have let guilty ones get away with their crimes, while you let the innocent ones suffer" said Wanyuudou. "That is why I'm willing to go to hell after I die," said Norihisa "and sending Mr Tsujinobashi to hell is the only think I can think of doing to apologize to Mr Mayama and the Mikage family. I must ask though, what happened to Mr Mikage's family after the blame was put on them?" Ai touched Mr Takasugi's forehead and showed him Yuzuki's memories; the bullying she and her mother received from everyone, her mother becoming terribly ill, her mother's death and burial in cherry blossom petals and of course her own death. Mr Takasugi felt like crying. "I did nothing to help them," he said "and I pretended to be blind of their suffering. But now I will avenge them". And he pulled the string off the doll.

Moments later Mr Tsujinobashi was on ferried to hell by Ai. He had been haunted by the ghosts of the Mikage family and Mr Mayama, and of course he refused to admit his sins. So he received his punishment by going to hell.

In the aftermath, Mr Takasugi revealed the truth, on the news, behind Takumi Tsujinobashi's and Mr Mayama's accident and what Azusa had done. Reporters were shocked by that. Then Mr Takasugi revealed the real truth about the bus accident six years ago. "So are you saying that bus driver, at that time, was innocent all along?" asked one reporter. "Yes," said Mr Takasugi "Mr Mikage was not responsible for the accident; it was all because of faulty brakes". The reporters could not believe their ears, and those who were watching the news couldn't believe it either. So everyone now knew that Mr Tsujinobashi had lied all the time.

After the truth had all been revealed, Mr Takasugi had a grave built for Mr Mayama and Azusa. He heard from Haruko that she sent Azusa to hell. And he had another grave built for the Mikage family. He had collected Mr Mikage remains and Yuzuki's skeleton from the apartment and collected Mrs Mikage's body from the forest she died in, and put all three of them in the same grave. He prayed for them and hoped that they were now at peace. Those who were friends and family of the Mikage family and the Mayama family, came to the graves too. They were very sorry of believing Tsujinobashi's lies and were very ashamed of never helping the Mikage and Mayama families. The remaining family of Mr Tsujinobashi fell from power and they moved away to escape the public's anger. Mr Takasugi worked as chief of the police again and vowed never to let the innocent suffer and have the guilty ones get away with it ever again. And both he and Haruko waited, together, for the day that they joined Akie in hell.

* * *

I've had this story in my head, ever since I first saw the last episode of Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae. And I find it a shame that they didn't reveal the truths about the accidents in the anime.


End file.
